Forever Longing
by angel-sami1
Summary: Oh no!!! Rinoa is terribly ill. She may not survive. The gang is in terrible conditions. Can Rinoa make it? Is this illness more than meets the eye? Read and Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

----Chapter 1-----  
The confession  
  
Rinoa's bare foot felt a wet nose touch her toes. It was Angelo.   
Rinoa rolled over and sighed. Today she had another long battle.   
A little girl had been captured along with Quistis, Ivrine, and   
Selphie. She, Zell, and Squall had been battling and searching   
around for the last two weeks and sleeping outside without much   
food. She was tired of sleeping on the ground in a crowed tent and   
eating canned foods. She was ill but she had to go on because it   
was for what she wanted to do. She wanted to have all her friends   
safe and back with her. She pulled the sheet from the two others   
grasp and rolled around in it and closed her eyes with her head aching.   
  
Zell groaned and shivered and turned to look at Rinoa still shivering.  
Though wrapped in the long blue sheet. Squall wasn't in the tent.   
'Up already' Zell asumed. He got up. "Rinoa. Are you gonna sleep   
in? We have duties you know." he said. Rinoa sat up groaned and   
smoothed down her hair. Zell stared at her. "Your flushed. Are you   
ok?" he asked. "Yes." she said looking at the wall of the tent.   
Zell put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Cripes! Your burning   
a fever!" he said. She smiled and started to cry. She wanted to   
stop but she was to tired. "I'll be ok. I need something to eat."   
she said staggering to stand up but fell back down and closed her   
eyes exhausted. Zell stared at her. He laid her down again on the   
tent ground and raised her head up by a pillow. He covered her by   
the blanket. Zell got his water bottle from his bag and poured it   
over Rinoa's face. Rinoa choked and then was silent.  
  
He walked out of the tent to see Squall cooking soup. "Squall!"   
Zell yelled alert. "Rinoa is out cold and has a fever." he paused   
to look at the soup and paused. It was mushroom soup with peas and   
hotdogs cut into it. He had brought extra food for everyone favorite   
food and had prepared it into one special. Zell covered his mouth   
to stop a laugh. It looked disgusting. But at least he had tried.  
  
Squall sat there not moving then stood up. He poked his head into   
the tent window and saw Rinoa fighting herself in the bed Literally.   
He looked at Zell. "I'll see what's wrong. She should be better   
soon." He said. He took the ladle in the soup bowl and put some   
soup in a wooden bowl. He took a spoon as well and ran it under water.   
He walked over to the door and was careful not to spill it and walked   
in. He saw Rinoa shivering. He put his hand on her forehead and   
removed it quickly realizing it was burning. He shook Rinoa's shoulder   
She didn't move. "Rinoa. Are you awake?" he asked. No response.   
He reaches for Zells water bottle. He opens Rinoa's mouth and paused.   
He opened the bottle and poured some in. She coughed it up. He   
looked at her and she made no movement. He leaned toward her. Then   
he backed away. "I should apologize." he murmured. "Umm. Rinoa.   
I hope you can hear me say this but I have to feed you mouth to   
mouth because I don't want you to die." he said. Rinoa seemed to   
nod although still asleep. Squall put the soup in his mouth and   
chewed up the hotdogs, mushrooms and peas. He opened her mouth   
a little wider and leaned over her and his skin was barely touching   
hers so every small hair touched the other. He breathed over her.   
She moved around in the bed. then Squall pinned her down and His   
lips no longer struggled and touched hers. He fed the food to her   
mouth to mouth and released his tight lip lock with her. He picked   
up her head and then her back to stable her to swallow. He was relived   
to watch her swallow and cough as well. He tucked her in again.   
"Feel better. We need you." He said exiting the tent.   
  
Zell was sipping soup from a plastic cup. "is she ok?" he murmured   
taking another sip and chewing the hotdogs. He was surprised to   
find it wasn't as bad as it looked. 'Don't try this at home kiddies.'  
She may sleep for a few days. We'll pack up and keep on going. "Umm.   
Squall? How do we know where they are?" he asked. Squall looked   
at Zell. "Ellone teleported me to the future and i took note on   
where they were and what may occur. If we don't make it within another   
week they will all be killed." he said gravely. "Then we better get going."   
  
Zell got to his feet and drank the rest of the soup broth and wiped   
his face. Squall walked into the tent to see Rinoa up. "Hello Rinoa.   
Are you ok?" he asked sitting down on the burlap ground. "Yes."   
she said looking into his worried eyes. "I'm not... gonna be able   
to battle Squall. I'm sorry I just can't right now. I can't lie.   
Not to you. I'm not gonna struggle. I want to dream forever of that   
moment. That moment you finally cared for me, and not try in battle."   
she said reaching up to put her hand on his cheek. "Did you know   
I've always wanted to be loved by someone and have them realize   
I'm more then a face in the crowd? You showed me earlier that you   
cared. No one has ever showed me that kind of kindness before you.... Squall.   
It was so sweet... really. Although I was out I was slightly aware   
of what was going on and that was very nice. I'm certain now that   
now if it was needed I would talk or help you with anything you   
needed or wanted. Just ask me. I promise to help you." she said   
blinking and struggling to keep her eyelids open. "I'll battle. If that is what you want."  
  
"Don't struggle Rinoa. Your very sick by your fever. You need   
rest. It's your main remedy." he said standing up still leaning   
over to keep his head from hitting the cealing. Rinoa grabbed his   
pant leg and Squall stopped. "Don't leave me! Don't please I don't   
want to be alone in my dreams." she said crying. Squall squatted   
down and smoothed her hair. "Hey. We will find the others and the   
little girl don't worry. So I want you to get better and not worry   
about me leaving you. At the end everything will be alright. I promise   
at the end of this nightmare we will win and be happy again. The   
first thing I will do is get you better and we will all be together   
again. But now I want you rest." he said. "No Squall. Please hold   
me... just for moment then I will rest." she said in a invitingly   
soft whisper. Squall's eyes widened and he nodded. "Ok but only   
for a minute." he said. He lifted her up and cradled her in his   
arms. "I hope. I wish. That little girl who was kidnapped with   
the others is alright. She is young. Still has a lot to live for.   
She must be scared. I have more than her. I have my Squall by my   
side to protect me." Squally blushed and almost jumped out of his   
skin then relaxed. "I'm sure... I'm sure the others are taking care   
of them." Squall said. Rinoa put her arms around Squalls neck. "I   
wish this minute with you was forever. I could die like this." she   
said. "Oh no! Please don't Rinoa. Don't die now!" he said. "No I   
would never leave you. I love you too much." she said and Squall   
remained calm. "That's the first time you said that Rinoa. I knew   
you cared but love? How? How could you love me?" he asked staring   
at her and she suddenly looked like a baby and shy. "My heart chose   
you and I followed it which made my world seem a perfect place.   
Do you feel the same about me?" she asked hugging Sqall tightly.   
"I ummm... yes. I have to be honest I love you too. I thought I'd   
say that to anyone. But you are different you are like vein attached   
to my heart no closer then that like a sister. Rinoa gasped. "That   
close?" she asked. Squall smacked himself in the head and shook his head.   
"No, Squall I love you a lot and it's almost amazing though that   
my dreams came true and answered my wish and cry of hope with you.   
I didn't know you felt so strongly about me. I love you more.   
I will cherish this memory forever never forgetting how. Oh Squall   
we are destined!" Rinoa said rubbing his neck and then fell limp   
and sighed into a peaceful sleep. Squall felt her forehead it was   
still hot and she seemed pale with flushed checks.   
  
He carried her out of the tent and wrapped her in his jacket. He   
handed her to Zell. "Hold her while I pack up the tent." he said   
letting himself stay a minute to gaze upon her once more. He squatted   
and pulled out the tent pegs from the ground. As he did this Zell   
began to talk. "You really do love Rinoa don't you buddy?" he asked.   
Squall paused and felt sweat run down the back of his neck. "No.   
Why would you think that? Zell." he said calmly. Zell laid Rinoa   
very carefully on a blanket of snow on the ground. Zell walked up   
to a corner of the tent. "Hey! Zell! What are you doing to her!   
She's sick enough as it is! Rinoa catch her death like that!" he   
yelled running over to help and tossing and turning Rinoa. "Do that   
again to her and I'll kill you Zell." he said sternly holding Rinoa   
her hair with snow in it. He held her close to his chest and she   
seemed to smile almost. "Woa take it easy buddy. First you know   
you are over reacting. Second of all you know that if you were to   
attempt killing me we both have equal opportunity of winning. And   
third I told you that you loved Rinoa and this proves it to me." he said crossing his arms.   
  
Squall stammered. "Well... so what.... if I do? Are you gonna go   
against me?" he asked cradling Rinoa more to warm her. She suddenly   
got in coughing fit. Squall patted her on the back and she relaxed   
again content and trusting who was holding her feeling safe and   
happy Squall assumed from her face of her sleep. "I don't have anything   
against it Squall. Rinoa is very pretty you know. I think she deserves   
someone like you and you deserve someone as devoted as her." Zell   
smiled at Squall. "Are you my father or mother????" "No but if you   
to get married could I be the minister???" "Ummm...." "No, But could   
I be! Come on man! I'd even wear a tux!" "Um... if we get married   
I'll think about it..." "Yeah! I'll be the best minister ever!"   
Zell said. "That is a big IF" Squall stared at Rinoa. He said to   
himself. "What do you think Rinoa?" Rinoa tilted her head and opened   
her eyes and Squall smiled a small smile. "Let's go." he said as   
he walked over to Ragonrock. "Zell do you think you could manage   
to drive this?" he asked placing Rinoa in the back chair pulling   
her hair back from her face and laid his jacket over her she began   
to fall asleep again. "Me?" he asked looking at the complicated   
control counter. "I need to move the tent to the storage and read   
you the map." "Why can't it be the other way around?" Zell asked.   
"Because I only can read my handwriting on the clues to where they   
are." he said picking up the tent. "Ok." he grinned and picked up   
the manual to the ship and began some light reading. "Hey Squall,   
look at this Rinoa left a paper in this book." he said pulling it   
out. "What?" Squall demanded and pulled it out of Zell's hands and   
un-folded it. It was a diary entry. 


	2. Ellone's Problem

:.Chapter 2.:  
Ellone's Problem  
Dear Diary,  
I am suffering as I try to help my dearest Squall and his companion   
Zell through this final mission. I hope. I wish to help them but   
I have fallen ill. I am struggling to keep my self alive. I need   
to see a doctor. There is something also going on. I am having strange   
visions flash. I think I am dreaming all the time. Or perhaps they   
are telling me something. But... But It is not good to be selfish   
I won't tell them or complain at all. The others need me. I will   
help them even if my life is taken. The night before I found my   
self coughing up blood. It wasn't too serious. I am kind of cold   
even though I am wrapped in a blanket. I will hold on diary. My   
dear Squall wishes for me to fight with them. And I will always   
obey his wishes. I love him with all of my heart. Every inch of   
my body and soul belongs to Squall. I dare not tell him. I fear   
he may not feel the same way. I ask for a sign diary. A sign that   
will make me comfortable to tell him. I hope he feels the same way.   
As for my cold perhaps a good night sleep will calm it or better   
get rid of it. Good Night Diary. Good Night Zell. Good night Squall   
my love. Sleep in peace. I will fight by your side.   
  
-Rinoa Heartilly  
  
Squall put down the paper. Zell looked at Squall. "So... what did   
it say?" asked Zell. He had obviously finished the manual. "Oh nothing   
important. Besides, It's her diary entry. It's private. You shouldn't   
be reading it." Zell crossed his arms and put on a poutty face.   
"You read it." Zell whined. "Well... umm..." Squall stammered. "Grrr...   
Gimme that!!!" Zell tried to grab it. Squall was luckily a bit taller   
than Zell. Squall held it above Zell's reach. Zell jumped up in the   
air and tried desperately to grab it. Squall moved around. "Try to   
get it. I won't let you." "GRRRRRRRR..." Zell pounced on Squall   
and pinned him to the ground and looked him in the eye and growled.   
"Ok... Um... you can have it..." Zell took the note and locked his   
eyes to it and got up from the ground. Then he walked over to a chair.  
  
Squall stood up and brushed himself off and looked at Zell. Zell   
frowned. He continued to read. "Zell... please give it back. This   
isn't right." Squall said. Zell smiled put up a finger signaling   
to WAIT. Zell finally put down the paper after what seemed like forever.   
  
He screamed and fell over to the floor and was rolling around in   
laughter. "Looks like you WILL be making wedding plans Squall!!!   
Is it a boy or a girl?" Zell yelled. "Stop that!!! Didn't you pay   
attention to anything else on that paper? Don't you get what she   
is saying?" Squall demanded. "Yes. She is absolutely mad for you!!!"   
Zell's eyes started to drip with tears of laughter. "No!!! It means   
Rinoa is really sick!!! We have to find a doctor." Squall said.  
  
"We can't we barely have anytime left. Within a week they will   
be killed. Rinoa is a tough person she can hold out." Zell said   
standing up. "I hope so." Squall Said. Zell glanced at Rinoa who   
appeared to be suffering through a tough coughing fit. "Zell...   
Did you figure out how to drive Ragonrock yet??" "Not really. I   
only understood the first 3 chapters." Zell said. Squall looked   
at the one paged manual and sighed. "Do you think you can still   
drive without killing us all????" Squall asked walking over to the   
drivers seat. "I hope so." Zell said walking up to were Squall was.   
"How does Selphie manage all these controls???" asked Squall. They   
stared at the control panel. You could barely see the base of the   
panel because it was covered by so many buttons.   
  
Suddenly a bolt of lightning stuck the back of the passengers seat.   
"Uh oh..." Squall left Zell to the controls and he wandered over   
to Rinoa. "What's going on?!" Zell screamed. "I think Rinoa is attacking   
in her sleep!!" Squall said. "Stay close to the ground and try to   
start up this ship. I'll try and help Rinoa. Stay near the ground   
in case." Squall commanded. "Sure. Ok." Zell said getting behind   
the drivers seat and began to try starting the engine. Squall ran   
over to Rinoa. Instantly he grabbed her hand which was about to   
release a Ice attack. "Stop Rinoa??" He slapped her face. "Wake-up!!!   
Please don't!!!!" Squall yelled. Rinoa opened her eyes and widened   
them. "Squall..." Rinoa paused in confusion. She stammered. "...s...sq...Squall???"   
She reached up for his face. "No..." "n-n no!!! It can't be!!!"   
"You. You do not wish for me to be around?" "Am I nothing but trouble   
to you?" "Please say it isn't true Squall!!" Rinoa said softly.  
  
Ragonrock groaned and hovered in the air a minute and fell or you   
may call it landed to the ground. Squall looked at Zell who shrugged.   
"Rinoa... what are you talking about?" Squall asked. "What is wrong   
with you Squall? You aren't the Squall I know and love!!!" Rinoa   
yelled. Rinoa breathed heavily. It took much strength for her to   
yell. "What do you mean? You lost control of your powers in your   
sleep and were attacking Zell and I!" Rinoa pushed Squall who was   
hovering over her away. "No! You crazy fool! You... I won't forget   
what you did to me... I won't forget... no..." Rinoa said drifting   
off into deep sleep again. Squall turned his head in confusion.   
"What?" "What did I do?" asked Squall.   
  
'Could I have slapped her too hard?' thought Squall. 'Was she dreaming?   
Did Rinoa go mad?' Squall's mind filled with possibilities. Zell   
started up the engine again. "Everything alright back there Squall?"   
Asked Zell glancing over the drivers shoulder. "Y-yes. What do you   
think?" asked Squall nervously. "Oh... nothing." Said Zell turning   
around again. "It just seems like something is wrong. The engine   
was loud but I could feel in the atmosphere. "Ummm... Zell keep   
trying to figure that thing out. I'm gonna take Rinoa into another   
room with a sink. She needs a drink I think." Squall said nervously. "Sure. Ok." Zell Said.  
  
Squall carefully picked up Rinoa from the seat. He wrapped the   
jacket around her. Although she was asleep she was aware of what   
was going on. "Squall. Stop! I don't want your sweaty old jacket!   
I don't need you anymore. Not after what you did to me." Rinoa said.   
"I don't love you anymore. Never again." She finished. "...Rinoa   
what? Who? What is going on with you?" Squall asked. He carried   
her down the stairs of the ship. The ship was shaking everywhere   
as Zell tried to start the machine up. He took Rinoa down to a sink   
and stuck her head in and turned on cold water and began to wash   
her hair and her face with cold water. Rinoa's eyes shot open scaring   
Squall to death. "Don't you dare touch me Squall." Then she blinked   
and opened her eyes. "S-Squall?" "What... what are you doing?" Rinoa   
asked. "Have I been any trouble?" "Why would you be?" Squall lied   
he was curious to figure out what was going on. "Umm... I can't   
lie. No not to you. Not anymore Squall." Rinoa closed her eyes.   
"I'll tell you. I found out from a dream a little while ago." Rinoa   
said and Squall lifted her head out of the sink and held her close.   
Suddenly a ghostly figure shot out of Rinoa's body. Squall looked   
at it and stuttered. "E-Ellone? Is That you?" Squall asked looking   
at the ghost rising directly out of Rinoa's body! "Yes my brother."   
Ellone placed her ghostly hand on Squalls face. "I am dying here   
at the Balamb Garden from an unknown disease. My powers are fading."   
Ellone spoke. Squall gasped. It couldn't be. "No..." "Yes Squall   
so I researched and used all my strength to keep alive and found   
a way to join powers with another."  
  
"I was fortunate to find a way. However the human I choose would   
have flashes of my power as I'd have flashes of hers back here.   
So I went ahead with it and decided Rinoa, would be perfect. However   
in the process Rinoa caught my deadly cold. And now we are on the   
same lifeline. If Rinoa dies so shall I." Ellone turned down to   
look at Rinoa and started crying. "I'm sorry Squall this is all   
my fault. As time went by and the cold got worse Rinoa kept getting   
flashed backs from the past and messages from the future what she thought were dreams."  
  
Squall thought. It was all fitting together. In a most terrible   
way. "And I got flashes of her power too. I teleported to her dreams   
and tried to tell her. But she took it the wrong way now hates me   
and if she smells the family blood while she is sleeping she will   
go crazy and not want to see us." Ellone said and grabbed her shoulder   
and moaned. "The power is fading. I cannot tell anymore. I will   
try to come back. Take care of Rinoa. Try to keep her from using   
her sorceress power or my power in her sleep and you must care for   
her at all cost or we will both die." Ellone said. "But Ellone when   
and how did you get this disease?" Squall demanded. Ellone sank   
into Rinoa's body. "Sorry brother. I'll be back." Ellone said and   
she disappeared. And Rinoa opened her eyes. "I hope this answers any questions you have."  
  
"No I have lifetime and I will guard your life with mine at any   
cost." Squall said. Rinoa squealed. "Squall? Would you do that?   
For someone like me?" she asked. Squall sat down next to her. "Yes.   
Because I love you Rinoa." He said softly. Ragonrock hovered and   
slowly moved forward. "Looks like... Zell did it." Rinoa smiled.   
"I love you too. And I will help you fight." Rinoa said. "No. You   
have helped too much. No it is my turn to help you." Squall said   
holding Rinoa's hand. Rinoa's eyes widened and she blushed a little   
and gave Squall a little kiss on the cheek. "I love you. But...   
I can't... stay... awake. Please wake me up if... something goes   
wrong." Rinoa said closing her eyes and falling into deep slumber.   
Squall lifted up Rinoa and carried her up to drivers area of the   
ship and heard the Ragonrock theme. Zell was in the drivers seat   
bopping his head to the music. Zell heard the door close and turned   
around. "Squall? Is Rinoa alright?" asked Zell. Squall raised his   
voice to be heard over the music. "Yes. I can't explain now keep   
driving forward. We must take care of Rinoa and protect her with our lives." Said Squall.  
  
Zell nodded in confusion. "Hey man! I found the tape player button!!!   
Selphie left her tape in here!" Zell said. Squall sighed. Zell hummed   
along to the Ragonrock music. "So where are we headed buddy?" "Towards   
Chocobou forest!" Said Squall. "Ok buddy here we go!" Zell said   
in excitement. 


End file.
